Unexpected
by Di12381
Summary: A modern version of Darcy's first proposal.


*-I adore Jane's novels, but I cannot claim her characters as my own.

*-Please take a moment to review, I really appreciate them.

Unexpected

_She walked toward him, in between her parents, her white satin dress illuminating her beautiful body._

_He could feel his heart wanting to explode out of his chest; he didn't think this day would ever come._

_Her dark eyes met his with a shy smile, his Elizabeth was never shy._

_The ceremony and the preceding party went by in a blink of an eye. Now he lay in their honeymoon suite, anticipating his first night as a married man. _

"_Hello, Will" she entered the room, he felt as if his words had disappeared._

"_Are you going to just lay there or do you want to kiss me?" she asked with her characteristic wit._

_Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her and she eagerly returned his kiss._

_Whatever was left of their clothes was quickly discarded. _

_The next morning, he found her side of the bed empty and saw the light in the bathroom._

"_Lizzy" he called out._

_He was shocked when she finally left the bathroom._

"_Who were you referring to?" it was not Elizabeth, but Caroline._

"_Did you honestly think she would ever return your love?"._

Will woke up in a cold sweat, it was the third time this week he had the dream. He didn't want to admit it in the beginning, but he was in love with Elizabeth Bennett.

He watched her play the piano with his cousin; she got on easily with Richard. The green eyed monster instantly found its way into his thoughts, what if she had found another man?

There was nothing else he could do, he had to propose.

He knocked on the door on the small house at Hunsford Parsonage where she was staying with her cousin, William Collins.

It was now or never, he told himself.

She opened the door and propriety be damned.

He kissed her.

Then he broke the kiss and burst out "Marry me!".

Before she could respond, he continued "I am in love with you, from nearly the first moment we met. I have struggled against my feelings, but my struggles have only intensified my feelings. I beg of you, marry me and end my suffering".

She looked at him for a moment, and he hoped that she would say yes.

"Uhm well, I am flattered, honestly I am and I am grateful. But to be honest, I never expected anything out of you and your opinion of me, as we both know, is not the greatest. I do apologize and I am flattered that you came all of this way, but I cannot marry you".

"May I ask why?" his face became cold, angry and unyielding.

"Why, you ask?" she became as angry as his "You say you love me, you want to marry me and yet you insult me?".

"I thought" he sneered "you would be grateful, after all a woman such as yourself, coming from the family that you come from, you might never have the opportunity again".

"Speaking of family" she countered back "my sister is miserable because your friend broke her heart. He just left without saying anything and then the next time we hear from him, he's in page six with his new supermodel girlfriend? Do you think I would honestly marry you, knowing that you took away Jane's happiness? My sister means the world to me".

"Your sister cared nothing for Charlie".

"So you admit, you broke them up?".

"It was in his own best interest".

"Speaking of his own best interests, in whose was it when you denied George the money your father promised him? Was it because he is the son of a servant or because you're too cheap to give him what was promised".

"What may I ask is your interest in him?".

"He works two jobs; he spent a month on my couch before he could a find an apartment. He could have had a decent job and had a decent apartment; instead you deny him what should have been his. I am interested because he is my friend, I have seen what he has gone through, because of you!!!".

"This is what you think of me?" there was no disguising the bitterness in his voice "I thank you for forcing the rose colored glasses from my eyes. What I have done might have been forgotten, had you be able to look beyond your pride and see that we might have had a decent future together. Do you think I would flatter you as other men would, with pretty words and pretty trinkets? I am not ashamed of my feelings, they were normal. Do you think, had we married, that I would enjoy your family?".

Her anger had reached a breaking point, instead of punching him, as she long to do, she replied "You are wrong, William Darcy, if you think the pitiable excuse of a marriage proposal would have encouraged me to accept you. Maybe I would have, if you would have showed any concern or compassion for anyone beyond yourself".

She saw the look in his eyes change, her remarks hit him hard.

"There is no way you could have proposed that could have made me accept".

He was more than surprised; he was shocked that how violent her denial of his proposal was.

"From the moment we met, I knew you were the most arrogant, conceited selfish man I had ever laid eyes on. You look down on everyone you meet and refuse to consider even trying to get to know others before you judge them. I had only known you for a month when I knew you were the last man I would ever marry!!!".

After a moment, his response was "I understand and I am sorry for the pain I have caused. Enjoy the rest of your day"

With that, he left Hunsford, determined to leave Rosings as soon as possible. Replaying what had just happened would do no good; his only hope was to move on with his life.

As he fingered the keys to his car, he found the box in his pocket that contained his mother's engagement ring. It had been saved since her death, to be given to the woman who would become the next Mrs. Darcy.

Elizabeth Bennett would have been his first and only choice. But that was not meant to be. Hours later, he returned to his London townhouse. Pouring himself a glass of brandy and turning on the local news, he hoped that time and the brandy would heal his wounds and maybe if he was lucky, he would meet another woman who would say yes to his love and marriage proposal.


End file.
